What You Wouldn't Expect
by Takuma
Summary: My first one chap fic. The main star in this fic is the one and only... VEGETA! All I can say is I was inspired while looking at a piece of chalk long story this is yet another crazy fic that my insane mind has though up of, All I can say is ENJOY!


Yes, this is another one of my crazy fanfics that I have been inspired with however some of the events that happened in this story are true. I know while you read this you may be thinking... And why was this written? The answer to that is... I don't know. I'm just in a very weird mood right now. I should warn ya that I was going to get it proof-read first but I couldn't get the story over to the person who was to read it, so I do apologize for any errors. Anyways, sit back and enjoy yet another crazy fic of mine.  
  
What you wouldn't think. By Takuma  
  
§§§§§§§§§  
  
Vegeta had walked into the house finished with his training for the day. A towel was slung around his neck to catch sweat falling from his face. The house was silent, usually the woman would be blabbing away about how her day was and other random stuff that didn't catch his attention. But she wasn't there. He headed into the kitchen hoping to find a snack waiting for him. He did. His dinner was on the stove, still steaming hot.  
  
'Must have just been cooked...' he thought grabbing the enormous plate of food. As he sat at the table he noticed a note at his side of the table. He put his food down and picked the note up.  
  
*Vegeta, I have left to go to the store for more food. I hope the food is still warm by the time you get it. I will be back around 7:30 p.m. DON'T BLOW UP THE HOUSE! -Bulma. *  
  
Vegeta released a sigh of relief. He was finally able to get the peace and quiet that he wanted, although he didn't mind that much about the woman being around. He didn't want her to know that.  
  
He quickly scarfed his food down trying not to make a mess on the white tablecloth Bulma insisted to be put on the table. The last time he made a mess on it was the day he found out what the wrath of Bulma was. He shuttered at the thought.  
  
He quickly finished within a few minutes leaving the plate on the table. He always liked to make the woman mad by never putting his dishes up after he was finished. It was like a second sport for him. He headed to the bathroom up stairs, and turned on the shower to clean himself off.  
  
®ÞÞÞ®®ÞÞÞÞ®®®  
  
Bulma walked throughout the isles of the food store. She sighed, why did she have to insist on Vegeta staying with her? Why did she have to feel sorry for him? And now because of her kind ness she was out buying food the bottomless pit of a prince. Why her? Was this some kind of sick joke that was played by Kami? She hoped not.  
  
She felt a slight bit of pain on her bottom lip. She lifted her hand to touch it to find blood. She had a cracked lip. It always happened to her whenever the weather became colder. She reached into her purse looking for her makeup bag. She felt around for a minutes feeling her wallet, a brush, writing utensils, and a few other random things but not her makeup bag. She cursed, now she had to wait till she got home to treat the broken flesh on her face. She walked down some more of the isles to try and finish grocery shopping.  
  
§§¶ |§§§§$__Ñ_¦  
  
Vegeta had gotten out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He wiped the fog away from the mirror and looked at himself. He smirked at the muscles that he now had on his chest and arms. Muscles that the wonderful gravity machine helped him build. He flexed his muscles and posed in from of the mirror and started to talk to himself saying things on how wonderful he looked with the large muscles. He smirked and slightly glanced down at the counter top in the bathroom. And there he saw it. The woman's make up bag. He eyed it for a minute noticing some of the makeup falling out of the bag for it being unzipped and overly stuffed. He picked up a compact and opened it. He blinked as he noticed about 6 different shades of eye shadow and two different types of blushes. He had always wondered what the stuff the woman used on her face looked like. He slightly brushed his finger over the blush with his finger and examined it. It looked like chalk to him, colored chalk. He set the compact down to find a small silver tube lying next to the bag. He picked it up opening it. He noticed a red dot on the top of the tube and then he twisted the tube making the lipstick come up. His eyes grew five sizes.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
He smirked. It wasn't long till he got into the rest of Bulma's makeup.  
  
]§§§§§§§§§  
  
Bulma had finally made it to the house. She set the food capsules in the kitchen and also noticed the plate Vegeta ate off of was still sitting there. She silently growled. She hated it whenever he left his plate there for her to clean up. Sometimes she just didn't understand the man. Now for her makeup bag, she had to use something to help sooth her lip. She made it up to the stairs and headed to the bathroom that she and Vegeta shared. As she came closer to the room she noticed the light on.  
  
'Strange...' she thought as she made it to the door.  
  
As she looked into the bathroom she gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Vegeta was wearing her makeup. He had on the BRIGHT blue eye shadow, the dark red lipstick, and a bright pinkish-red blush on complete with mascara, eyeliner, and powder. That was it; hell had frozen over.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Vegeta finished putting on the last of he lipstick. He looked at himself and laughed. He couldn't believe that he was this bored to actually try on this stuff. He heard a small noise by the door and there he felt a familiar ki signature. He slowly turned to the door to find Bulma standing there in shock. He was stuck, caught wearing the woman's makeup.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked softly blinking a numerous amount of times.  
  
"I-i'm going to my room."  
  
Vegeta grabbed a wet washcloth before he headed out of the bathroom and to his bedroom.  
  
********************* Okay... I had sent this story out yesterday when I was sugar high. And by the time I was finished with it I was too tired to proof read. So I sent it with mistakes that I can't believe I made. I apologize to the people who have read it with the mistakes. So this version is somewhat changed from the version I sent the day before. I hope you enjoyed this randomness that I have sent to the website. -Takuma 


End file.
